


Follow The Headlights Down

by flamesonarrows



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Best Friends, Breakups, Christianity, F/M, Late Night Car Rides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamesonarrows/pseuds/flamesonarrows
Summary: After a bad breakup, Peeta Mellark's best friend shows up at his door. Katniss Everdeen doesn't take "no" for an asnwer. Even if it takes all night to break him of his sulking.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Kudos: 22





	Follow The Headlights Down

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. Just a little drabble that might turn into a series down the line. This fic is based off the NEEDTOBREATHE song, Drive All Night. Hope you guys enjoy! ~Flame

Peeta taps his fingers on the edge of the passenger side door of Katniss’s car. They’ve been driving into the night for about half an hour. It’s around 10 PM. It’s raining slightly, as it taps against the front windshield.

Peeta has been like this all day. His long time girlfriend just cut things off with him that morning. The classic it’s not you, it’s me line. Worst part of it all is it’s two days before Valentine’s Day. The 18 year old has been sulking all day alone in his room.

His sulking is what led to Katniss showing up at his door. They live a few blocks away from each other. It’s not often where a whole day goes by that Peeta doesn’t talk to her. He can’t say that Delly wasn’t jealous of his friendship with Katniss. That it seemed stronger than their relationship.

Maybe, Delly was right. He always went to Katniss with personal stuff. He loved Delly, but if he had an issue? A call or text would go to her. Sometimes, he’d take the short walk to her house. It was like that the other way too. There wasn’t one thing Katniss didn’t talk to him about.

Peeta could see it coming with Delly over the last several weeks. They didn’t hang out as much, the phone calls got shorter, and the intimacy basically stopped. He just didn’t think she’d do it so harshly.

“Hey, earth to Peeta. I didn’t get you on a car ride for you to not talk to me.” Peeta looks away from the window, and back to his best friend.

“Sorry, it’s just, it’s hard not to think about,” He says. He watches Katniss make a sharp turn onto a gravel road.

“I know, I’ve been through this, remember? When Gale cheated on me last year? You were there for me, and now I’m returning the favor,” Katniss says as she pulls off to the side of the road.

“I felt like we would have ended it at some point. She was always jealous of our friendship. It’s just the way she did it,” He says, adjusting his body so he’s facing Katniss.

“Wait, please tell me she didn’t use that lame ass, it’s not you, it’s me excuse?” Peeta nods his head. “Yup, and it was a text.”

“Wow, I’m sorry you had to deal with that,” Katniss says, as she pokes him in the side. He scoots away from her, and a small smile comes across his lips.

“There’s that charming smile of my best friend,” Katniss says. He shakes his head, and returns her poke with one of his own.

“Not fair, you forced me knowing I’m ticklish,” Peeta says. “Not that I don’t love this dark gravel road, can we get going? Your idea after all.”

“Now, this is the Peeta I know and love,” Katniss replies. She puts the car into reverse, and pulls back onto the main road.

“Today has been so bad, I even started reading those bible verses you send me sometimes,” He says as Katniss changes lanes.

“Well, I am glad to hear that. Hopefully, this isn’t just something you turn to when things are bad,” She says. “Which one was it?”

“One was one you sent. The other was one I found. Proverbs 18:24 and Revelations 21:4,” He replies.

“There is a friend who sticks closer than a brother,” Katniss says repeating the verse back to him. “What’s the other one say? Can’t say I’ve heard it.”

Peeta takes out his phone, and scrolls through a few opened apps, before finding his notes app. He’s written down a few since Katniss started sending them to him, and the one she’s asking is at the bottom.

“Found it. He will wipe away every tear from their eyes. Death will be no more. There will be no mourning, crying, or pain anymore, for the former things have passed away.”

“That is a good one. Could’ve used that with the Gale breakup, which is what led me to God in the first place,” Katniss says.

“Can’t say I haven’t been reading over some today. Between the sulking and the ice cream,” Peeta says. Katniss lets out a laugh, as they continue to cruise down the almost empty highway.

“The two ingredients of getting over a breakup. As cliche as it sounds, it works. What ice cream?” She asks.

“Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough, what else is there?” He says. Not only is it his favorite, it’s also hers.

“I’ll pretend you didn’t have our favorite ice cream without me Peeta. I’m a good sulker too,” She says.

“Not like I stole it from your house. Actually, you have done that to me. Multiple times might I add,” Peeta says.

“I wouldn’t call it stealing. I’d say I borrowed it,” Katniss says with a sly smile across her face.

Peeta gives her a stern look. “If eating the rest of it is borrowing it, then sure thing.”

“See, this is all you needed. It only took you a small road trip to snap out of the sulking,” Katniss says.

“Wasn’t the road trip. It was you,” Peeta says.

“You know I don’t take no for an answer. As I said, this is all you needed,” Katniss replies.

“Being in a car with you is way better than sulking under the covers of my bed. Is it bad I don’t want this to be over?” He asks.

“It doesn’t have to be. This night is for you,” Katniss says. Peeta smiles, and looks deep into his best friends grey eyes.

“Will you be my girl, and drive us around all night?” He asks with a smile. Katniss returns his smile with one of her own, as she presses on the gas pedal.

“I’ll always be your girl, no matter what we face. Let’s go have a good night,” Katniss says as the two speed off down the highway, not knowing what they will find. All they need is each other, and tonight?

They have just that.


End file.
